


The Chicken Files 1

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Die 24 Stories habe ich vor einigen Jahren als Adventskalender geschrieben.





	The Chicken Files 1

Prolog

Jack blinzelte, als er die Augen aufschlug und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Ganz offensichtlich lag er in einem Bett, einem weichen und bequemen Bett. Aber wieso hatte er keine Erinnerung mehr daran, wie er da hingekommen war? Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Der Raum, in dem er lag, wirkte hell und freundlich. Die bunte Tapete an den Wänden zeigte Zeichentrickfiguren. Er kam sich vor, wie in einem Kinderzimmer. Einen Eindruck, den die lustigen Nachtlichter an den Wänden und die Mobiles an der Decke noch verstärkten. Es schien ein sehr großes Kinderzimmer zu sein, denn er sah mindestens zwei Dutzend Betten, immer paarweise nebeneinander aufgestellt. Das war definitiv kein Platz, an dem er sich freiwillig schlafen legen würde. Egal mit wem.

Jack schwang die Beine herum und setzte sich auf. Sein Mantel hing fein säuberlich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Seine Schuhe standen darunter. Er blickte an sich herab. Alle anderen Kleidungsstücke waren da, wo sie sein sollten. Auch sein Wriststrap war da, schien aber, wie er mit einem prüfenden Blick rasch feststellte, nicht zu funktionieren. Seine Webley aber blieb verschwunden, auch nachdem er das Zimmer sorgfältig abgesucht hatte. Jack schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, warf den Mantel über und trat zur Tür. Er öffnete sie leise und spähte hinaus.

Der Gang, der vor ihm lag, war leer und erstreckte sich in beide Richtungen, doch aus der Ferne hörte er Geräusche, die wie Lachen klangen. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er begriff, warum ihm der Gang, wie zuvor schon das Zimmer, seltsam vorgekommen war. Alles war rund, geschwungen, wie ein Nest, nicht eckig wie ein Haus. Wie zum Geier war er hierher gekommen? Und wo war er überhaupt? Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wo er zuletzt gewesen war. War es Cardiff gewesen oder Amerika oder irgendeine gottverlassene Weltraumbar in einem noch gottverlasseneren Jahrhundert? Ob der Doctor dahinter steckte? Der vielleicht gar John Hart?

Langsam näherte er sich den Geräuschen und spähte durch die Tür in den Raum, aus dem sie kamen. Mehrere Laufställe standen dort, in dem Kinder saßen und spielten. In einem sah er drei Jungen, die mit Spielzeugautos beschäftigt waren. Heftig gestikulierend schienen sie darüber zu streiten, wer das schönere hatte. Nach kurzem Überlegen erkannte er die Sprache, in der sie sich unterhielten oder eher anbrüllten, als Deutsch. Seine Sprachkenntnisse waren da zugegeben seit dem Krieg, als er Nachrichten des Feindes abgefangen hatte, etwas eingerostet. 

Etwas länger brauchte er, um zu erkennen, warum ihm alles irgendwie falsch vorkam. Es sah zwar aus wie ein Zimmer in einem Kindergarten, doch die Kinder wirkten in ihrer Kleidung, ihrer Körpersprache und ihrem Aussehen wie zu klein geratene Erwachsene. Ja, das waren definitiv drei Männer und keine Kleinkinder, die da mit ihren Autos spielten. War er etwa in Lilliput gelandet? War er etwa auch geschrumpft? Er sah an sich herab, die Proportionen stimmten offensichtlich, aber das besagte nichts. Er brauchte dringend irgendein Vergleichsmaß.

Er sah sich weiter im Zimmer um. Ein Junge, nein ein anderer Mann, spielte mit einem Hubschrauber und warf einem der Autotypen immer wieder Blicke zu, die Jack nur als schmachtend interpretieren konnte. Worauf ein anderer Junge, es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, von diesen Miniaturgestalten als Männer zu denken, der in der Ecke auf einem Instrument übte, ihn wütend anstarrte. Ein anderer, der mit einem Buch lesend in der Ecke saß, tauschte liebevolle Blicke mit demjenigen der Autojungs, der selbst für Jacks wenig verwöhnten Modegeschmack dringend einen Stilberater nötig hatte. 

Gleich neben der Tür, saß ein weiterer Junge mit einem Laptop auf den Knien. An ihn wandte sich Jack nun. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich hier bin?“, bemühte er sich in einigermaßen passablem Deutsch zu fragen. Der Junge zuckte erschrocken zusammen und rückte so hastig von ihm ab, dass er fast vom Stuhl fiel. Der dritte der Autojungen machte daraufhin Anstalten, übers Gitter seines Laufstalls zu klettern und zu ihnen zu kommen. Jack hob rasch in einer beschwichtigenden Geste beide Hände. „Hey, alles okay. Ich tu euch nichts.“

Ein Geräusch vom Gang ließ ihn herum fahren. Hastig trat er hinaus. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet oder war da tatsächlich eben ein Huhn hinter der Kurve verschwunden? Ein Huhn, das definitiv größer war, als Hühner auf der Erde es üblicherweise sein sollten? 

Neugierig folgte Jack dem Gang bis er an eine Tür mit der Aufschrift „Privat. Betreten verboten“ stieß. Nun, das hatte ihn noch nie abgehalten. Aber die Klinke war außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Entweder war er tatsächlich geschrumpft oder hier war alles überdimensioniert. Jack sah sich um und entdeckte einen Stuhl. Auch dieser schien zu groß zu sein, doch er schaffte es, ihn vor die Tür zu zerren und hinauf zu klettern. Neugierig spähte er durchs Schlüsselloch. Ja, da war tatsächlich ein Huhn, dass leise vor sich hin summend an einem Herd hantierte. Ein zweites saß am Küchentisch daneben und tippte auf einem Laptop herum, während es mit dem zweiten Flügel ein Handy ans Ohr hielt. 

Er wollte gerade nach der Klinke greifen, als hinter ihm ein „Jack, das darfst du nicht!“ ertönte. Es waren weniger die Worte als die Stimme, welche ihn herum fahren und fast vom Stuhl stürzen ließ. Er sprang herab und starrte den anderen an. „Ianto“, flüsterte er. „Ianto.“ Sah er jetzt schon Gespenster?

„Aber ich dachte, du...“ Er schluckte.

„Bist tot?“, ergänzte Ianto den Satz.

Jack nickte.

„Nicht hier“, erwiderte Ianto. „Hier sind wir alle unsterblich:“

„Ist das der Himmel?“ Jack wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie er eigentlich hier her gelangt war. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wo er eigentlich war. Die großen Hühner, die kleinen Menschen, das alles war schon seltsam genug. Und jetzt tauchte auch noch Ianto wie aus dem Nichts auf. Ianto, um den er so lange getrauert hatte. War er vielleicht verrückt geworden?

„Viel besser“, erwiderte der jüngere Mann jetzt. „Das ist das Hühnernest.“

„Das was?“ 

Ianto deutete auf die Tür. „Die Hühner, sie bringen uns hierher, wenn sie meinen, dass wir nicht richtig behandelt werden, in der realen Welt. Dass Drehbuchautoren uns die falschen Partner geben, uns schlecht behandeln oder uns..,“ Nun war es an ihm, abzubrechen und den Blick zu senken.

„...töten“, ergänzte Jack.

Ianto hob den Kopf und nickte. „Genau. Hier sind wir in Sicherheit. Hier leben wir alle ewig und können tun, was uns Spaß macht.“ Er lächelte. „Wir könnten sogar ein Kind haben, wenn wir das wollen. Das hier ist wirklich das Paradies, Jack.“

„Heißt das, ich bin auch gestorben?“, fragte Jack. Das sollte eigentlich unmöglich sein. Aber man wusste ja nie.

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht“, sagte er. „Ich denke, sie sind der Meinung, dass man dich lange genug schlecht behandelt hat. Und außerdem...“ Er lächelte kokett. „Ich fühlte mich einsam und habe mir gewünscht, dass du endlich kommst.“

Jack grinste. Das klang doch definitiv vielversprechend. „Wie einsam?“

„Sehr einsam.“ Ianto streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Komm!“

Ianto führte Jack in die andere Richtung des Ganges. Im Vorbeigehen spähte Jack in einem Raum, der wie ein Krankenhauszimmer aussah. „Doktorspiele?“, fragte Jack hoffnungsvoll.

„Einige hier waren Ärzte“, erklärte Ianto. „Du wirst Hawkeye und Trapper mögen, ihr könnt Kriegserlebnisse austauschen. Außerdem sind sie manchmal ziemlich verrückt. House hingegen ist sehr brummig, aber Wilson hat ihn gut im Griff.“

Zwei Jungs, die aussahen wie Cowboy und Indianer stürmten vorbei. Jack starrte ihnen hinterher. „Wir haben hier auch ziemlich viele Cops“, erklärte Ianto, die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenkend. Aus dem Raum, den sie jetzt passierten, drang dichter Qualm. Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Holmes lässt sich das Rauchen einfach nicht abgewöhnen“, kommentierte er. „Hoffentlich geht nicht wieder der Rauchmelder los.“

„Sherlock Holmes? Der ist auch hier? Ich sah vorhin Leute, die scheinen Deutsche zu sein“; meinte Jack.

Ianto nickte. „Es gibt hier Deutsche, Amerikaner, Engländer, auch einige Leute aus der Zukunft. Ich denke, du wirst Jim mögen.“

Ianto zeigte in ein weiteres Zimmer, in dem drei junge Männer miteinander Karten spielten. „Das sind Steve und Josh, sie haben für eine ähnliche Organisation wie Torchwood gearbeitet. Steve wurde auch von den Autoren sinnlos gekillt. Deshalb ist er hier. Seans“, er deutete auf den Dritten am Tisch, „Serie wurde hingegen eingestellt.“

„Hallo Ianto“, ein junger Mann mit Rehaugen grüßte freundlich, als er an ihnen vorbei ging. „Ist das dein Freund, auf den du gewartet hast?“

„Ja, das ist Jack.“ Ianto legte den Arm besitzergreifend um Jacks Hüfte. „Jack, das ist Peter.“

„Freut mich.“ Jack strahlte den jungen Mann an, als er ihm die Hand schüttelte. „Vielleicht können wir uns mal näher...“

Ianto zog ihn rasch weiter, als zwei weitere Gestalten den Gang entlang kamen. Einer trug eine dunkle Sonnenbrille, der andere einen Hut, den Jack irgendwie in den Wilden Westen eingeordnet hätte. „Vergiss es. Kermit darf zwar seine Waffe nicht tragen, das darf niemand hier, aber ein Shaolin braucht keine Pistole, um aus dir Kleinholz zu machen.“

Schließlich waren sie wieder in dem Schlafzimmer angekommen, in dem Jack aufgewacht war. „Das sind unsere Betten“, Ianto deutete auf das Bett, auf dem er vorhin gelegen hatte, und das benachbarte.

Jack sah sich enttäuscht im Zimmer um. „Aber hier werden wir nie allein...“

Ianto lachte leise auf und streifte Jacks Mantel von dessen Schultern. „Seit wann stört dich das?“, fragte er. „Und keine Angst, hier versteht jeder, wenn es nachts unter der Bettdecke mal etwas lauter wird. Die Jungs sind alle wie wir.“

„Du meinst schwul?“, vergewisserte sich Jack.

Ianto nickte. „Schwul oder bisexuell. Ins Nest kommt nur, wer entweder einen Partner hat oder bereit ist, einen zu suchen. Frauen sind nicht zugelassen. Die Jungs, die noch Solo sind, haben ein eigenes Schlafzimmer, damit sie nicht eifersüchtig auf die Paare werden oder irgendwo mitmachen wollen und so Stress verursachen. Ich durfte auch erst heute Morgen hierher umziehen, als feststand, dass du kommst.“

Er umarmte Jack. „Du hast mir so gefehlt.“

„Und du bist wirklich lebendig?“, vergewisserte sich Jack. Irgendwie klang das alles zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Keine Sorgen mehr, kein Ärger wegen Torchwood, keine nervende Gwen, keine Toten. Einfach nur das Leben genießen, mit Ianto, den er verloren geglaubt hatte, an seiner Seite. Das wäre in der Tat, das Paradies.

Ianto ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und zog Jack an seinen Hosenträgern mit sich. „Ich werde dir gleich zeigen, wie lebendig ich bin.“

///

„Du hattest Recht, das ist das Paradies.“ Jack streckte sich zufrieden und befriedigt im Bett. „Und ich glaube, mir gefällt die Vorstellung, dass wir hier nicht allein schlafen.“

Ianto lachte. „Ich wusste, es würde dich anturnen, anderen beim Sex zu zuhören.“

„Ich dachte eigentlich eher daran, wie es sie anturnen wird, uns zuzuhören. Runde zwei?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf. „Später. Ich muss noch ein bisschen arbeiten.“

„Arbeiten?“, wunderte sich Jack. „Ich denke, wir können hier tun, was uns Spaß macht.“

„Ja, aber manche von uns, nutzen ihre Fähigkeiten, um den Hühnern zu helfen. Als Dank für das, was sie für uns tun.“ Ianto zog einen Laptop aus dem Nachttisch und schaltete ihn ein, Dann griff er nach einem Handtuch, um sich zu säubern.

„Und was machst du?“, wollte Jack wissen.

„Ich helfe bei der Archivierung der Unterlagen:“ Ianto warf einen Ordner aufs Bett. „Das sind einige der Erlebnisse der Jungs, die erfasst werden müssen.“

Jack griff nach dem Ordner. „Darf ich lesen?“

„Natürlich, dann lernst du die Gang auch gleich kennen.“ 

Jack schlug den Ordner auf und las....

The Chicken Files


End file.
